The Sky is Green and The Fields Are Blue
by Red-Cherry-Flowers
Summary: It's been two years since Daisy since she returned to America and she still cannot settle back into her life. Will she be able to live her life as best she can or will the arrival or someone turn her life upside down.
1. Nightmare Illusions

**Hi guys! Well, I finally found the time to write another story for this book, it's one of my favorite books so I'm really excited for this story. It's going to be a chaptered story so I hope everyone enjoys it and hopefully we'll be able to get this category going! **

**Enjoy! **

_The wind rustled her hair as she lay, her eyes closed, the small jagged grass around her. She could hear the singing of a robin in a blossoming apple tree near her; its white tiny flowers in the branches seeming to be from some sort of fairytale story, seeming to be an illusion of her imagination. _

_Daisy pulled her knees up a little so her knees were bent but her feet was still on the ground and she opened her eyes to see the clear blue sky above her, the white clouds created different shapes in the sky. Just as she was tracing Ding's bell in one of the clouds she felt fingers slip into her own. Turning her gaze to the left she was met by Edmond's bright eyes as he stared at her in an intensive gaze. He looked down at their intervened fingers and brought them up to his lips and soft grazed her fingertips along his lips._

_Daisy watched him curiously as if waiting for what he might do next by he simply brought their hands down and she felt the green grass tickle the skin of her hand. They watched each other silently for a moment, before he suddenly gave her his little half-smile and titled his head to the side in that puppy-dog way of his. Daisy smiled at him and reached out her other hand to touch his face when a sudden ear splitting wail shattered the dream around her. She snapped her hand back and sat up in alarm and Edmond's face turned to panic as the bomb sirens blared for all around them._

_Turn back to him Daisy was about to speak but found where Edmond had laid there was nothing and instead the grass around her had turned blackish and smoking and a few meters away she saw men, women, children lay dead and bleeding; some already having their skin torn off by black crows and vultures._

_She called out for Edmond but all she got in return was the dead silence and the smell of smoke. She squinted and in the distance she saw the old house; her new family home in England, it's beautiful dream-like quality that had taken a hold of her since she first arrived here, was ablaze in fire; the entire house up in incredible flames-_

Daisy shot up like a cork out her sleep. She sat here, breathing deeply in the silence of her dark bedroom for a few moments. The images of her own room were not registering in her mind as all she could see was the burning house and the dead people and Edward's panicked face. She just simply sat there, staring at the opposite wall while her heart raced a thousand miles per minute.

Whoa, she though to herself, calm down Daisy before you have a heart attack.

It took a couple of moments before she was brought back down to reality; and how she _hated_ the real world. Well, as least the real world she was living in now; forced to live in now…

She jumped when a knock came on her door and she heard her father's whisper, "Daisy? Are you alright?"

Her bedroom door opened a small inch as her father peered inside before opening the door a little more. Daisy's throat and mouth were dry and she was worried if she spoke she might give too much of her nightmare away.

"What's going on? Why'd you scream?"

Daisy swallowed with difficulty, her throat tight, before she answered, "I didn't scream."

Her father frowned, looking momentarily worried, "you did. I thought you were being murdered or something…"

Daisy bit down on her tongue to stop the cutting remark she would give to that reply; well if I were being murdered then why the hell would you give an bloody damn? At least evil stepmother and her evil baby will be happy.

A sudden distance baby wail drifted to Daisy's ears as she heard the distance cry of her half-sibling. Oh just stuffing wonderful…

Davina the Diabolical suddenly popped her ugly head into the door way, dressed in her nightgown and a scowl snapped at Daisy, "Now look what you've done! You've woken my baby!"

"Oh boo-hoo!" Daisy muttered under her breath giving Davina the best death-glare that she was able to. Davina sniffed angrily before moving away and down towards her own child's room. Daisy watched as her father gave a heavy sigh before he slowly shuffled into her bedroom; he too was wearing pajamas. Daisy gave a small sullen expression as he sat down on her bed; he was the last person she wanted to look at at the present moment.

"Would you like to talk about it?" he said quietly, "your nightmare?"

Daisy stared at him for a moment. Maybe she hadn't heard him correctly, maybe she was still dreaming, or maybe all the food deprivation over the years had finally started affecting her by giving her hearing problems and making her delusional.

She did the most unexpected thing then; after a nightmare like this she wouldn't be able to sleep the rest of the night and she'd cry her little broken and bruised heart out until her eyes were so raw and red and her tear ducks had literally stopped producing the chemical so she could shed watery tears. Her father might as well sale her off to the New York City square so she can be used as a live water fountain.

But this time she burst into loud laughter. She couldn't help it; she had to laugh at her father's form of 'must-help-troubled-daughter' and the incredible answer she could give him! What could she mention first? The black crows eating people's flesh and describe every detail of the sickened scene to him until he managed to vomit (preferably all over Davina the Diabolical).

Or maybe she could tell him all about Edmond? What an explanation that would be!? Yeah, dad, guess what? Guess dad! In my dream Edmond was there. Oh, didn't I tell you about my _blood-related_ cousin? Your nephew?! Yeah, he's the one that I'm in love with and guess what else dad?! I had sex with him so, so, so many times! Yep that's right, I had sex with a blood-related cousin! What do you think of that?!

She might as well make an appointment at the physic-ward at the hospital herself and chain herself to a bed if she told him about her dream.

Her father stared at her for a moment before Daisy calmed down and smiled sourly at him, "You had your chance to help me and you didn't. Now, please leave."

"Daisy-"

"I'm tried," Daisy said lowly, cutting off her father's sentence. She didn't want to hear his justification from taking her away from the only family that she had ever loved.

"You couldn't have stayed there; it was too dangerous. And besides, what was there really for you-"

"Get out!" Daisy suddenly screamed, putting her hands over her ears and pushing down. She couldn't handle this; not these words. He talked like he knew; he'd never know what he had done to her…

Without another word, her father rose from her bed and walked out of her room in a quick angry way and slammed her bedroom door shut a little heavier then he needed to. If she had been younger; maybe seven or eight she might have felt guilty for making him upset but at the moment she would carve out his eyeballs if she got the chance and make Davina the Diabolical and her stupid little ugly baby eat them for dinner (after she put poison in them of course).

She lay back down against her pillow and for the millionth time since she had arrived back in America she cried and cried and cried. It had been two years; two long bloody years and still nothing, her life remained empty. She remained empty.

**Please Review **


	2. Consquences of a Letter

**Hey readers, how are you all? Merry Christmas to everyone! I hope you have a great holiday! Anyways, thanks so much to BlueThings for reviewing the last chapter! You're thoughts are very welcome!! Thanks! Now I hope you all enjoy this chapter and have fun reading it! **

"Leonora, sweetheart, won't you eat your porridge?" Daisy watched Davina try to spoon feed her two-year-old daughter foul smelling baby food that looked similar to the stuff Davina used on her underarms before shaving (or presuming she did shave, but Daisy thought 'you could never be sure'). Davina cooed at her daughter affectionately as Daisy leaned against the counter of the sink watching the evil pair do their activities while biting into a piece of toast.

"My little baby-poo!" Daisy rolled her eyes at her step-mother's ridiculous name for the human monster.

Leonora turned her head this way and that, refusing to open her mouth to the food Davina had made, and though Daisy hated her half-sister with all her being, she couldn't blame her for not taking anything from Davina the Diabolical.

"Oh, baby its okay," Davina cooed as Leonora screwed up her red face and wailed loudly, "It's not your fault that your tried; I know, you were awoken last night very meanly."

Scowling Daisy turned away from the scene just as her father walked through the kitchen and dining door. Daisy threw the rest of her toast in the bin and drained the last of her orange juice before placing the glass into the sink and was about to wash them just as her father called to her, "Oh, Daisy, I almost forgot- this arrived for you just this morning."

Daisy turned to look at her father, and to her slight surprise, he was holding a white envelope in his hands, with a billion different stamps on it and had to have been reopened a hundred and fifty million times from the state of it. Daisy frowned; the war with The Enemy was still in full swing and since when did the postage service start working again?

"I think it's from England," her father said turning it over in his hands and examining it closely. Daisy dropped the plant she was holding and it splashed slopped soapy water across her jeans, but she didn't care. There would only be a certain few people from England that would write her a letter and her heart skipped a beat instantly thinking of Edmond.

_Oh please God,_ Daisy thought silently, _I know we don't talk much, but please let it be Edmond!_

She instantly reached for a towel and wiped her hands saying, "England?! But, I thought they weren't letting people get letters through the borders."

Her father shrugged, "I guess their starting to make exceptions."

Daisy suddenly gave a bitter laugh, "For who? Me!?"

"Of course not!" Davina turned to stare at her coldly, "you're not important. It's your father's influence; so you'd best be grateful."

Daisy ignored her; taking the letter from her father. The seal opened easily and Daisy looked up at him, "did you already open it?"

Her father shook his head, "No, security would have opened it, it would have been read for any threats or enemy operations within the United States."

_Oh right,_ thought Daisy, _yes as if I would be planning a terror attack in the USA. The only bloody thing I'd be planning is an escape route back to England._

Without patience Daisy pulled out a single piece of paper and unfolded it. The writing was legible, if only a little bit smudged, but still readable. Her heart was beating so hard she wondered for a moment if her father or Davina could hear it pounding inside her, threatening to break open again and bleed her to death from the inside out.

"What does it say?" her father asked curiously. Daisy hesitated for a moment; she really didn't want to read it out loud, especially not in front of Davina but she'd properly be arrested for suspicion of withholding information that might asset the American government by someone (properly due to Davina helpful influence).

Daisy took a small breath before she read, trying to keep the shaking of both excitement and fear out of her voice, as she read aloud,

_Dear Cousin Daisy,_

_ I'm not sure when you might get this or if you even would, but Piper demanded that I write it so there I am. How are you? Piper told us what happened, how your father took you back to America and how it wasn't your fault that you had to leave. I hope you're enjoying your time back in your home country. Piper is missing you terribly and Edmond even worse, he's so lost without you Daisy, we don't really know what to do. The war's changed him, I suppose it's changed all of us, but we really hope that we can see you again Daisy, we all miss you so much. There isn't much more to say other then we're all together again at our home, but our mother died trying to get back to us, funny that isn't it, thinking back to when we were so happy to be living without adults she was already gone._

_We hope to see you soon Daisy,_

_Love Issac._

Daisy finished reading the letter in disbelief. At the top of the page it was dated back to over a year and a half ago, six months after she had been brought back to this stinking place of a country- a place where there was only heartache and burned dreams and hopes. She clutched Issac's letter in her hands tightly staring at the writing, trying desperately not to cry, she would never give Davina or her father the satisfaction of crying.

Then without a word she turned on her heel and walked from the room, for once her father was silent and Davina had no sniveling comment that pushed the knife deeper into her already bleeding heart.

She felt numb; zombie-like as she walked to her room and closed the door behind her. She read the letter again and the part about Edmond a third time. Well, at least she knew he was alive…that was something. But it still didn't change the fact that she was here and he was there and there was no way of either of them getting to each other.

She lay down onto her bed burying her face into her pillow and realized she was in love with what was a memory of a boy she may never see again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daisy awoke; feeling slightly goggled for a moment. She raised her hand to her head and rubbed her forehead with her hand. She frowned, she hadn't dreamed. For the first time since she had arrived back in America she had not dreamed a single snippet of a dream or replayed a memory in her unconscious state of mind.

She stared around at the dim light of her bedroom; her clock read 4:15 pm. She realized she'd slept all day, since 10:00 this morning. She stretched, trying to release the tiredness of sleep from her limps and muscles. She sat up and looked around for the letter from Issac but it was gone from where she'd left it. She frowned in confusion, she had left it on top of her dresser, she quietly opened her door and looked outside into the hallway; she could hear the voice of her father and Davina coming from the dinning room.

She moved slowly towards the room but stopped outside the door when something Davina said perked her attention, "…why bother? She's too ungrateful for anything like that!"

"Yes darling," Daisy could hear the uncomfortable tone in her father's voice, "But I think it would be best to let her go if she wanted to."

"Well it would be nice," Davina agreed, "at least we won't have to worry about her throwing a fit at anytime and murdering us in our sleep!"

Daisy smirked; the thought had defiantly crossed her mind. She turned the door knob of the door and entered the dinning room just as the two adults looked up at her.

"I went to check on you before," her father said, "But you were fast asleep. Are you feeling ill."

Daisy shook her head saying, "Did you take the letter from my cousin?"

Her father shook his head, "No, I thought you had it."

Daisy frowned again, "I did. I left it on my dresser."

"Well maybe you put it somewhere and forgot you put it there," her father answered. Daisy suddenly felt sick; the only piece of evidence for her to believe her time in England was not a dream or apart of her imagination and the only thing she had left of her English family she had lost. Yet she was so sure…

She turned to leave the room when her father called out to her, "Daisy?"

Daisy turned, looking at her father, who suddenly gave her a small smile; one of his old smiles that he used to give her when she had still been his precious little girl once a upon a time, "You know, you're looking more and more like your mother every day."

To say Daisy was shocked at his comment would be an understatement. She shook there staring at him slightly dumb founded for a moment before she turned and closed the door behind her and followed her way down to her room, while Davina too stared at her husband, shocked and angry at the mention of his long dead wife.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The house was quiet; it was well into midnight as the rooms in the house were consumed in darkness, all expect one. In the living room, sitting in an arm chair next to a burning fire sat Davina. She had a piece of paper in her hands and was reading the contents with a foul expression on her face. She finished reading and stared into the flames for a moment before she stood from the chair and looked down into the burning orange and red sparks.

She looked down at the letter again in her hands, the letter the English cousin of that little brat…she stared at the words on the page as the fire turned the colours around her in an orange glow. Then, Davina took the letter in the middle and tore it down the middle and then again in quarters and then smaller and threw the torn paper into the fire with a look of anger and jealousy on her face as she stared as the burning paper curled around on itself as it began to weld away like burning flesh…

Davina then sat back down into the arm chair in front of fire and watched the letter turned black and melt away, the words that had brought the brat some form of comfort disappeared so she would never read them again.

"I'm burning Daisy," Davina whispered as she stared at the burning letter, "I'll always make you hurt."

**Please Review. **


End file.
